The Tale of Jessamine and Drexel
by xXSuperWomanXx
Summary: For Drexel, it's been 15 years since a Reader has been chosen for the School. For 21st Century, Jessamine, no one's ever heard of the School, but when Jessamine gets taken for her modern world into the world of Gavaldon, things change for her and The School for Good and Evil. Jessamine and Drexel quickly become friends. Find out if Jessamine and Drexel can survive their fairytale.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is my first ever fan fiction. I won't guarantee I'll be some kind of 'Shakespeare' or something. But just sit back and enjoy. I will be guessing what season and time the taking is because it never really said in the book.**

~Prologue~

The a dull rain pattered on the top of the cottage roofs. The once shining sun turned gray in the Spring sky. The streets empty unlike yesterday. Doors slammed shut and the shutters closed quickly. Parents hid with their children under in their basements, above in their dusty attics, or in a safe spot in their homes.

The day of the Taking was this very day. The day dreaded by all the townsfolk. The day the School Master chose two children of the age 12 or 13 to attend, forcefully, the School for Good and Evil. One child goes to Good. One to Evil. And they make their own fairytale.

A tall, thin, gray shadow loomed over the Gavaldon, skimming the cottages for it's chosen ones. At that moment he would only be able to chose one, the other child was far away in a distant world. The shadow would bring her a few moments later, but first he would pluck up the boy.

The School Master finally arrived at the boy's home. With a little evil, the School Master entered.

=========================================================================  
**I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. (You know, if you want a next chapter. Pfft. Hehe. Please tell me in the reviews. I'll keep writing anyways.)**


	2. A Day Before the Taking

**AN: I shall be continuing because I can. Now let's get on with it. And Jessamine is pronounced JEH-SAH-MEAN.**

~ Chapter 1 ~ A Day Before the Taking ~

**Jessamine POV (Point of view)**

I scowled at the line of students curling around the Clitan Middle School hallways, unable to get to the water fountain, much less my class. All the girls in line jumped up and down, eager to get their hands on whatever was at the front of the line. The boys were acting cool but I could see in their eyes they were about as jumpy as anime school girls. I chuckled, but I had no clue what could get middle schoolers so excited at 7:30 am.

_What's going on? _I thought, raising an eyebrow at the sugar rushed students.

In the corner of my eye, I caught one of my classmates, Mia Walker, from my English class walking towards something behind me. I quickly grabbed her arm, already putting questions together in my mind.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked first.

Mia frowned and shrugged off my hand, never one for cussing, even if it's small. "Duh. It's the line to get tickets to the Spring Dance. It's really popular, so you have to get your tickets now or they'll be sold out. Who knows how many tickets are left." Mia explained and sashayed away, and I stood there about to burst out laughing at the idea of me in some kind of dance. I quickly turned and squeezed my way towards my first class.

oOTIME WARPOo

The bell finally rang for the end of the day. I flipped it a quick middle finger before leaving, for it dragging on the last minutes of the class. I hurried off to the front doors not wanting to meet up with someone. To my right, I noticed the stand for the dance tickets was gone, only the few remainders of pulled tickets that ripped apart by two people.

_Mia was right. They do sell out quick_. I thought as I saw many girls and boys doing dances with their tickets as if they were winning lottery tickets. I chuckled softly as I saw one girl kissing her tickets, and another almost hitting another girl in the face from moving around so much. Popping a piece of spearmint gum in my mouth, I walked out the front doors and walked outside.

Almost off campus, I heard a high pitched voice behind me.

"Hey, Jess!" I flinched as the person hugged me from behind. "What's up? I love what you've done with your hair!" I turned and faced Katie, the most annoying and preppiest girl in school. She had enough preppyness in her body to power five whole cheer leading squads. I mustered a forced, but obviously annoyed, smile.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" I clenched my hands into fists, ready to punch her for calling me Jess, but Katie didn't notice. Apart from being the most annoying girl in school, she was the most beautiful. While I'm standing there with my messy dark brown hair, weird golden eyes, and tan skin, she pulls off the cliché golden locks and crystal blue eyes and nice flawless skin that movie cheerleaders have. Katie needed someone to annoy and she chose me for the school year. Not that I would ever tell her that. She was annoying and a bit rude, but she was still as sensitive as your typical eye.

"So I heard you're not coming to the Dance? I am and I'm going with Daniel Florez. I was planning on going with Riley Kord but he's planning on taking some other girl named Alisha. Dumb drama club girl. I already got my dress and shoes and have my limo plan-" I walked away before she could keep rambling on about her plan for going to the dance.

I lived in Hights Road which was a long walk in my book. Could have been riding a bus but NOO. Mom wanted me to get some 'exercise' everyday. Yeah like walking practically miles was a non-abusive thing and would get me a Barbie figure.

Six blocks later and I arrived at my house, legs a bit tingly from when my legs fell asleep during class. I pushed through the beige front door and ran upstairs to my room, taking two steps at a time. I sighed and sat at the edge of my bed, where I let myself fall backwards into a nice long nap.

**Drexel POV**

"DREXELLLLL! WAKE UPPPP!" My little brother, Kye, shouted from his room, but it still made me wake up startled and fall off my bed.

I held back a sea of curses from my mouth. When I remembered what Mama warned tomorrow was. My breaths got shallower and the color from my face drained.

"No no no no no no NO NO NO!" I cried out and buried my head in my pillow. Tomorrow was the day of the Taking of two children. My mind wandered to the fairy tales I had skimmed when I was forced to read in class. All the children who got taken from their parents and homes to be heroes.

And the other children who got 'defeated', as my teachers told us but everyone knew they meant killed, for being Evil.

My mouth dried and my arms felt weaker. I had been bad all year. Bullying other kids, skipping classes, not being exactly great to my parents and siblings, and just.. plain bad. The other kids guaranteed I would be picked for the next Taking since my Aunt was, turned into the Evil Queen who tried to kill Snow White but failed and got killed herself. But that was years ago that people would think I would be chosen, when people still thought The School Master would come, but he never did.

For 15 years.

Missing a few years, I guess, was okay, but when ten years passed and I was still here, People gave up on trying to hide. Until now. A seer had told the Elders the School Master would come this year. Didn't tell us who would be picked. I guess answering questions about the future had consequences. Poor guy aged ten years.

I knew I would be taken but I didn't say anything. It would worry my parents even more than before.

Still pale, I got up and fixed my ruffled light blond hair to make it just a tiny bit neater. I walked into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with my family, and waited for the day to pass.

**AN: And that is chapter 1. It might suck, yes, but I had fun writing it, and "Having fun is all that matters." Merp.**


	3. The Taking (And a bit after)

**An: I do not own the rights to School for Good and Evil. This (as you already know) is a fan fiction. Soman Chainani is the wonderful mastermind behind School for Good and Evil (SGE). (Insert more legal stuff here)**

~ Chapter 2: The Taking (And a bit after) ~

**_Jessamine POV_**

"What are you doing?" My best friend, Miranda Knowles, asked me, curiously. She was watching me from up close, raising her perfectly curved eyebrow at me. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked eyes widening.

I blushed a deep crimson as she stared at the painting in front of me. The painting of a familiar someone also known as Kylar Walsh from our middle school. Perfect, clichély popular, blond and blue eyed Kylar. Also the captain of the football team. I was convinced at first that he turned into someone from a movie when someone told me about him.

"Oh n-nothing," I stuttered and tried, in vain, to cover the painting with my arm. My shirt arm sleeve got caught in the painting and fresh globs of blue and gold got permanently stained. In my favorite one too. "How did you get in here? I told Mom to not let anybody up to my room today."

"I'm your BFF. I know every way into your house. Duh! Besides, your mom loves me. Let me right in. " Miranda said, innocently while rolling her eyes. "Why's Kylar in your painting? No let me rephrase that. Why is he THE painting?" She asked nodding at the campus and looked back at me with a questioning stare.

"It's for Lila. You know. Her and her big crush on Kylar. She's paying me money." I lied, turning a few shades of red before answering. Miranda raised an eyebrow, not convinced. She knew me too well to know I'm straight out lying, yet her eyes questioned if I was telling the truth or not.

Miranda sighed deeply, the way she always does when she's about to lecture someone. She walked over to my bed and plopped down at the edge, messing the comforter up a bit. She patted the spot next to her and looked at me sternly with her big brown eyes, carefully outlined with what looked like eyeliner to anyone else, but I knew that's how her eyes were.

I narrowed my eyes at her and sat down next to to her, biting my lip. Miranda had a special 'gift' of getting what she wants. Not that I did everything she did. But there was this charm and spark in her eyes that made everyone surrender to her power. Kind of like a princess, but you know, she was WAY more prettier than any princess I've ever seen. Wavy shoulder length lighter-than dirty blond hair with dark roots and tips, freckled nose, perfect eyebrows and body curves. And her brown eyes. NEVER forget the brown eyes. That was the source of her charm.

"Jess, this big school girl crush on Kylar Walsh is getting out of hand. First you stalk him like a predator hunting it's prey. Then you get bits of his hair. And now this! Painting pictures of him?! You are more lovestruck then an anime school girl yelling 'NOTICE ME SENPAI!'" Miranda told me straight out.

Normally, when someone called me 'Jess', I would have chased them to wear them out, tackled them and almost strangle them to death (I don't have anger issues. Pfft.), but with Miranda it felt natural. I hated Jess more than someone calling me JM.

"Okay, I may have a tiny crush on Kylar. I don't stalk, I observe closely and constantly from a distance. I did not get bits of his hair on purpose. His hair simply got stuck on my bracelet one time, I pulled it out and left some lying around. And I told you! This is for Lila!" I said defensively, motioning the painting. I didn't get what was with my best friend today.

"Then what is... this?" Miranda plucked a piece of paper from under my pillow. It was a photo of Kylar and me when we were younger. When we were best friends. My cheeks reddened and I snatched the picture. I had kept this photo all these years to remember the years Kylar and I spent. They were pretty good years.

"Look, Miranda, if you just came here to tell me how 'crazy' I am for having a crush on a boy, then you can leave." I fumed and stomped to the door and pointed out. Miranda' s eyes widened, a bit surprised I had gotten so mad. She just as quickly frowned. Miranda crossed her arms and stayed in her place, challenging me. I narrowed my eyes at her and also crossed my arms. Minutes passed before Miranda gave up and left. A pang of guilt hit me, but I waved it away, still a bit mad.

I did not have a big school girl crush on Kylar. A crush, yes, but not so major that Miranda would call it that.

_Wasn't she the one who was always with Austin Tenorra all the time? She has a SHRINE to him in her closet. _I thought, having remembered her admitting about her swooning over her chemistry partner a few weeks ago. "We are destined to be together," She told me once.

I gazed up at the star patterned ceiling, trying to find a message or sign to tell me what to do next. The stars told nothing, nor seemed to give a damn about what was happening in my pathetic life. I sighed and curled up in a fetal position, closing my eyes. La la Land came surprisingly quick this time compared to past times I had decided to take a nap. My mind quickly drifted into a never before experienced dream.

_The dark menacing trees loomed over the strange girl with golden eyes and s silver hooded cloak covering her head to toe. Shadows covering her face. In the Woods, her feet crunched over the lifeless leaves, from the autumn time, soft wisps of music floating behind her. Fog danced and twirled up her slender arms and legs, ending at the white swan crest over her heart with a slight curl. The animals stared at her lovingly, but the monstrous creatures scowled at her with pure hatred. She was one of the Good but she was different from the egotistic and vain. Her heart was as gold as her eyes, both radiating against the dark Evil._

Something stood a few yards away from the girl. A tall and dark figure. In the shape of a boy a bit taller than her.

_The frosty air froze their breaths to misty puffs. Voices caught in their throats. The boy was too wearing a hooded cloak, his a few shades darker than her silver one. It was rimmed red,color of dried blood. His light blond hair covered a bit of his two silver eyes, the same color of the precious metal. The girl stared into the pools of silver, feeling strangely drawn to them. The boy's lips curled into a smirk, noticing her stare, and reached for her hand, his touch as cold and soft as a ghost, making the girl shiver. He intertwined his fingers through her's. The girl's cheeks turned pink. The girl and boy both walked off together into the endless fog. It swallowed them and they disappeared. Suffocating them both._

I woke up, breath leaving my lungs. The boy and girl weren't the only ones suffocating. I gasped for a a bit of air but got a mouthful of water. My lungs went flat, no oxygen to work with. I struggled, trying to get out, but it was all in vain. Never have I been the swimmer in my family, and I started sinking deeper into the water. My body surrendered to the satiny feel of liquid. I caught the muffled sound of a voice before the darkness swallowed me.

**_Drexel POV_**

At the end of the Taking day, I had fallen asleep, still in Gavaldon. Nothing had come into our house. I would've love to see the looks on the others faces when they saw I was still there, not taken by the School Master to attend a School. Their mouths would hang open by a thread and I would laugh in their stupid liar faces. Everything would be like it was normally, and I would've taught those guys a lesson for, I admit, scaring me with their rumors.

But that would never happen. I wouldn't be able to see it. I was chosen. Taken.

I was curled in bed, asleep, trying to form calm thoughts in my head. My parents didn't even bother to hide me. They were convinced I would be the one taken along with some other child. They've heard all the rumors and knew they were true. In their minds, they told their selves, "I must make the sacrifice of Drexel to save other children from being taken. He must be taken. He will go to Evil." Never even bothering to tell me and scaring me to death when I woke up in the Woods. GREAT PARENTS (Note the sarcasm.) Now I was next to Lake Tahmoe, waiting for something to happen, waiting for a special School Master to come.

I sat down under a maple and pulled my knees up to my chest. Hot tears started streaking down my cheeks with no warning. I sure was glad no one else was here to see me cry, but I also wanted someone to be next to me, comforting me and experiencing what's happening to me.

And that's what happened. Well sort of.

A figure fell from the sky and hit the water with a booming splash. It hit with such a force that I cringed and could feel the red water burn on my back. The figure had been a body. A human one. I stumbled to the water and waded through, flailing around trying to find whatever fell through the sky. I breathed in gasps, ignoring the horrible bitter taste in my dry mouth. Swimming further into the icy lake, I found, roughly, where the person fell in. It was night, so no light could make me see, except the moon. I peered at the water, hoping a magic light would illuminate the water. Nothing. A plan formed in my mind.

_You're crazy, Drex... _A voice in my head told me. _You will lose your breath and drown. It's dark._

But I ignored the voice like the many times before.

I gulped a big amount of air and plunged into the water. With no light to guide me, I worked on pure instinct and dove further into the silky water.

_Butterfly, kick. Butterfly, kick. Butterfly, kick. _My mind told me, making me faster.

My lungs ached for air, my ears for sound, my eyes for sight, my fingers and body for anything else but water, but I kept moving. After what felt like ages, I felt a soft piece of skin in the dark abyss and grasped it. I pulled on it, swimming upwards. Another few moments passed, and my head broke through the water line and into the moist air. I gasped for more air until my lungs felt satisfied.

_The person! _My mind shouted at me.

"Oh right." I murmured to myself and started swimming to the shore. Since we weren't in some fancy beach I had heard of so much, rough, grainy, pebbles greeted me at the shore, instead of soft, smooth sand. I heaved the body next to me and collapsed in a heap of lake water and body sweat. My lungs were greedily gulping for oxygen. Besides me, the person wasn't moving. I groggily sat up and looked at the being's face. My voice caught as I saw it was a girl. For a split second I thought she was dead, but her chest rose a bit and fell back down, telling that she was still breathing. I had to admit that she was very attractive, more than the other girls in Gavaldon. And also that her clothes were very strange... I stared at her soft yet slightly tangled dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Her features were different than any girl I had ever known. They were a bit... other worldly. I quickly fantasized what her eye's were colored since they were closed shut.

My eyes widened when I noticed a dark, thick, sticky substance on the side of her torso, staining her clothing. I quickly lifted her shirt to see the wound, blushing at first when I thought she had a dress. I tore off strips of my shirt and made it into a big pad. I pressed it to her side to stop the bleeding. The girl was pale, but slowly regained some of the color to her face. Her lips regained their color of a rose pink. I had the sudden urge to kiss her seemingly soft lips, but focused on the wound. I gulped, still a bit hazy from from earlier.

The wound seemed to stop it's bleeding, when a screech pierced the quiet air. I made the mistake of looking up. Color drained from my face when I saw it. A skeleton bird, gliding towards us in what seemed like fury. A scream escaped my lips, when the bird scooped and plucked us off the ground. Taking us to another place.


End file.
